warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Pebblepool's Adventure
This is my first fanfic story. It will take a while to finish. I will update as much as possible. Please don't edit unless you ask me first. (When I finish this story, I'll be working on the semi-sequel. It's called Songwish's Destiny) ^_^ Reedstar- Leader, light brown she-cat with amber eyes Rainclaw- Deputy, light gray tom with blue eyes Wingfrost- Medi Cat, pale gray cat with electric blue eyes Warriors Brackenstripe- Brown tom with amber eyes Blossomfur- Brown-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Blazepelt- Light orange long haired tom with amber eyes Briarfern- Dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes Birchclaw- Brown tom and green eyes Ivystripe- Yellow tabby she-cat and green eyes Tigerpelt- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes Minnowsplash- Gray she-cat and amber eyes Pebblepool- Lightish gray she-cat with pool blue eyes Apprentices Thrushpaw- Dark brown tom with amber eyes Pouncepaw- White and gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Marshpaw- Light gray she-cat with green eyes Nettlepaw- Yellowish tom with blue eyes Dawnpaw- Gray she-cat with amber eyes Queens Larksong- Black she-cat with green eyes Elders Robinsong- Brown tom with amber eyes Treepelt- Brown tom with green eyes Chapter 1 Pebblepool walked into the StreamClan camp after hunting. She had caught two mice and a fish, she didn't think it was much compared to some of the other warriors. As she dropped the fresh-kill, she watched Blossomfur and her apprentice Thrushpaw walk out of the clearing. Pebblepool hoped she would get an apprentice soon. She doubted it would be soon though. Larksong's kits would be apprenticed soon. Pebblepool really liked Marshkit the best. Marshkit was a spunky gray she-kit who loved to learn new things. “Pebblepool!” She heard some cat call. She turned around to see Minnowsplash limping over to her. Minnowsplash had been her best friend since birth. They had been born two sunrises apart. “Hey Minnowsplash!” “Hi. Will you train Pouncepaw for a couple sunrises?” Minnowsplash asked. “I twisted my paw on border patrol. I didn’t see the stupid rabbit hole. Wingfrost says I have to stay in camp till its healed.” “Sure. You better listen to Wingfrost or she might make you stay in her den like with Brackenstripe.” “I know. I just hate being stuck in camp like a kit.” She replied. “It'll be over before you know it.” “I sure hope so.” Minnowsplash said as she limped towards the warriors den. Pebblepool looked around and found Pouncepaw. She called over to her. When Pouncepaw came over to her she explained what they were going to do. “Minnowsplash asked that I train you while she is getting better. We're going to go to the training clearing to practice.” “Ok!” “Lets go.” They raced out of camp and to the clearing. Pebblepool was so happy. She loved having an apprentice even if it was only for a couple sunrises. * * * * * * * * A few sunrises later, Pebblepool came out of the warriors den in time to see Minnowsplash and Pouncepaw leave on dawn patrol. Reedstar come up just as Pebblepool was going to the fresh-kill pile. “Hello Pebblepool.” “Hello Reedstar.” “Larksong's kits are going to be apprenticed at sunhigh. Would you like to be Marshkit's mentor?” She asked. “I'd love to!” “Good.” Reedstar walked away and found Ivystripe and her brother, Birchclaw. Pebblepool figured they would be mentors to Nettlekit and Dawnkit. She picked up a mouse and walked over by the warriors den. She was almost done eating when she noticed Dawnkit, Marshkit, and Nettlekit racing towards her. They skidded to a halt in front of her. “We're going to be apprentices!” Nettlekit said proudly. “I heard.” Pebblepool replied. “We're going to be the best!” Marshkit yowled. They scampered off to tell some other cat. Pebblepool was as excited as the kits. Marshkit would be her first apprentice. She was also surprised that she was chosen because Pebblepool had been a warrior for only a moon and there were a couple older warriors who hadn't had an apprentice yet. But since no-leaf had brought green-cough and some got black-cough there weren't a lot of warriors left. It had killed a lot of cats but she still felt happy. Chapter 2 “Marshkit, Nettlekit, and Dawnkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Marshpaw, Nettlepaw, and Dawnpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior.” Reedstar's voice rang out across the clearing. “Pebblepool,” Pebblepool sat up straighter as Reedstar said her name. “You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to have patience and determination. You will be the mentor of Marshpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.” Marshpaw stepped up and touched noses with Pebblepool. They withdrew to the edge of the circle to listen to Nettlekit and Dawnkit's ceremonies. When Dawnpaw, Nettlepaw, Ivystripe, and Birchclaw joined them the other cats started cheering. “Marshpaw! Nettlepaw! Dawnpaw!” They cheered .“What are we going to do now?” Marshpaw asked when the cheering died down. “You're going to clean the elders den.” Pebblepool joked. “Oh.” Marshpaw's tail drooped. “Really?” “Of course not mouse brain! We'll pick out a nest for you in the apprentice den and then I'll show you the territory.” “Yay! Can Dawnkit- I mean Dawnpaw and Nettlepaw come with?” Marshpaw asked. “That's up to Ivystripe and Birchclaw” She replied. All three apprentices looked at them. The brother and sister looked at each other. “Sure. I don't see why not.” Ivystripe said. “We're all doing the same thing anyway.” Birchclaw added. “Yay!” The apprentices cheered. They rushed off to the apprentice den together. “How long do you think it takes before they remember us?” Birchclaw joked. Ivystripe and Pebblepool laughed. They walked towards the den as they watched the apprentices hurry in. They were only in for a second before they heard Nettlepaw speak. “Wait! We're behaving like kits. We forgot to wait for our mentors.” He said. “Your apprentice is smart, Ivystripe.” Pebblepool told her. Before Ivystripe could say anything, Nettlepaw came tumbling out of the den with Dawnpaw and Marshpaw right behind him. “We're so sorry!” “We were really excited!” “We'll behave now!” The apprentices all tried to speak at once. “It's alright.” Birchclaw said. “It's your first day, you'll make mistakes.” The apprentices all sighed with relief. “Did you pick out your nests?” Ivystripe asked them. “Yep! All together in the back.” Marshpaw replied. “Good. Are you ready to see the territory?” “Yes.” They replied. “Good. Let's go.” Pebblepool said. They walked out of the clearing and through the barrier. Pebblepool was excited to teach Marshpaw. The she-cat was already listening to Birchclaw explain to her and her littermate's about the trails and where they lead to. Marshpaw was looking at the trees. Pebblepool looked up also and noticed how clear the sky was. Marshpaw looked so amazed. It's probably because you can just barely see the sky from camp with all those trees covering it, She thought. Pebblepool looked over at Dawnpaw and noticed that she was stalking something. Pebblepool smelled the air and could smell a squirrel. Dawnpaw stalked around till she could just see it. Her tail was twitching a little, Birchclaw was near her so he touched her tail with his paw softly. When he pulled his paw back she launched herself forward and caught it easily. Pebblepool became very confused. “Good job, Dawnpaw.” Birchclaw said. “Thanks." She said to her mentor. "And thank you for helping me.” “You're welcome.” "Dawnpaw?" Pebblepool said. "Where did you learn to stalk like that?" She had never seen an apprentice do that so well and so fast. Dawnpaw blushed. "Pinepaw taught me a couple sun rises ago." She said referring to the light brown tom that had been made an apprentice a moon ago. "Dawnpaw likes Pinepaw! Dawnpaw likes Pinepaw" Marshpaw chanted. "Nothing wrong with that." Ivystripe told her. "Am I in trouble?" Dawnpaw asked quietly. She dropped her gaze to the ground and shuffled her paws. "No. Of course not! I was just surprised you picked it up so fast on your first day. You did great!" Pebblepool assured her. "Ok. Thank you!" "Now bury your squirrel and we'll get it on the way back." "Ok." Dawnpaw said. She buried the squirrel and they continued off through the territory. Chapter 3 “Come on Marshpaw!” Pebblepool called into the apprentice den. “We have to go hunting.” “But its raining!” “Marshpaw, you're not a kit anymore. You have to help hunt.” “It's been raining for three sunrises! Everything will be hiding!” Marshpaw wailed. “Your wailing like a kit. Get out here so we can talk normally!” “Fine!” Marshpaw climbed out of the den and sat down next to the entrance. She had been an apprentice for a moon and had grown quite a bit. “Now, let's go hunting now.” Pebblepool stated. “Do I have to?” Marshpaw whined back. “It's either that or you can go clean the elders den and search them for ticks.” Marshpaw made a face. “Oh, yuck! Ok, I'll go hunting!” “Good. Now come on.” They left the camp and went into the forest. Marshpaw still got amazed sometimes by seeing the sky. Even though it was cloudy and kind of dark, Marshpaw still stared at it. Pebblepool thought it was funny because Marshpaw always seemed to get lost in the sky. Suddenly Marshpaw jerked her head down. She held still and was sniffing around. Pebblepool looked around but she couldn't see any prey. What is she doing?? '' 'More Soon'''